star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nox
"Get ready for the boom" - catchphrase "Guys, this is T3-N5. T3-N5, these are the guys" - Episode 11 "It's just a thought...." - Usually said after a suggestion is met with opposition from the party Nox is a technician, engineer and saboteur, and the unofficial spokesperson and negotiator for the Last Resort. He is also the creator and thus master of T3-N5, a T3-series Utility Droid he recently finished constructing. He has become a jack-of-all-trades member of the group, having the largest set of skills, even if he is not as specialised as the others. A figure of some mechanical ingenuity, Nox is as handy with a blaster as he is with robotics and explosives. While he does enjoy putting things back together, such as the Party's new starship, he also enjoys the rush of blowing things apart once again - so far he has built a tally of sabotaged droids that may well become his trademark tactic. Other than this, very little is known about his past, though he has settled in as the team's technician and engineer, all the more important upon their acquisition of the Krayt Fang, ''later renamed ''the Exodus. He took a brief leave of absence from the group following the chaos on the Serpent's Coil, choosing to serve as a mechanic to work off some of their debt. He would later return a few weeks later when the group earned their favour once again. Background His backstory may not be the most tragic when compared to his allies, but it is what defines his more pragmatic approach to the issues at hand, even if his execution of such plans tend to fail hilariously. Much like now, he was a mercenary for hire, specialising in remote detonations and special operations, building a reputation on being able to get in and out with minimal risk and maximum impact. Over the years he built up quite the reputation, enough to eventually be hired for a very high profile gig, that seemed ready to set him up for life and earn him a legend while he was at it. For unknown reasons, the intel he received was false, which he believes was done purposefully by his employers to set him up. The guards and defences at the target location were far better equipped and more numerous than he had been told. He barely escaped with his life, but due to failing to complete the job, his rising fame was quickly stunted. Fleeing into obscurity to try and bide his time for revenge, he long hopes for the day to destroy those that nearly did the same to him. He has no eagerness to do this sooner rather than later, just as long as he gets the chance to do so before he dies. Stats and Abilities Attributes * Soak: 3 * Wound Threshold: 18 * Strain Threshold: 11 * Defence: 0 Skills: * Athletics: 1 * Binary: 1 * Charm: 1 * Computers: 2 * Coordination: 1 * Deception: 1 * Education: 1 * Mechanics: 2 * Melee: 2 * Perception: 2 * Piloting (Space): 1 * Ranged (Light): 2 * Skulduggery: 2 * Stealth: 2 * Underworld: 1 * Vigilance: 2 Special Abilities: * May breathe underwater * Grit: Gain +1 strain threshold * Powerful Blast: Damage dealt by explosives, explosive weapons and grenades increases by 1 per rank * Rapid Recovery: When recovery strain after an encounter, recover 1 additional strain per rank * Resolve: Reduce involuntary strain by 1 per rank * Toughened: Gain +2 wound threshold * Reflect: granted by shield only Inventory * Blaster Pistol (sold) * Corellian Whiskey (stolen from Mos Shuuta Cantina) * Disguise Kit:' on-board The Exodus' * Suutar Whiskey * Heavy Geonosian Blaster Pistol * Pair of Cortosis-weaved Brass Knuckles * 2 Frag Grenades * Customized Gauntlets * Communicator * Stimpak * Ration Pack * General Purpose Scanner: on-board The Exodus * General Toolkit: on-board The Exodus * Emergency Repair Kit * Strax's Redoubt (Ancient Powered Pike & Shield) Category:Party Category:Engineer Category:Nautolan Category:Saboteur